Finding You
Finding You is one of many side missions that Kat can partake in Gravity Rush 2. It is available after completing both the side mission and episode "Shadows on Shadows" and "Separate Tables", respectively. Story Kat runs into the reporter again, this time near a gazebo at the Goredoh Garden in Lei Havina. He tells Kat that he caught wind of a rumor regarding a small boy from Lei Havina being kidnapped by a woman from Lei Elgona, believing there to be a secret crime syndicate. He has has been gathering information on the matter to use for another story he wants to write, since his previous story was a bust. He asks for Kat's help by giving her a photo of the boy who he wants her to ask around if anyone has seen, to which Kat willingly does. She starts by asking around Goredoh Garden for witnesses; she eventually gets pointed in the direction of a transport terminal in the area. When she arrives, she asks the man if the woman in question is around, only to spot her just a few meters away from her. Kat snaps a picture and then reports back to the reporter, who tells her to follow the woman. As Kat discusses the plan with him over the radio, she does not realize the boat had already left, until she looks up. She eventually finds the boat in Lei Elgona and tails the woman to her hideout, but Kat notices something odd about the whole situation—the "crime ring" seemed more like a small family. She takes a picture of the woman and the small girl, as well as the building they are standing beside. After observing the missing boy's interactions with the girl, the reporter suddenly jumps in to interrogate the woman. It is soon discovered that the boy had hid aboard the woman's airboat so that he could come to Lei Elgona, because he fell in love with her daughter—the girl the boy was seen playing with before Kat's cover was blown. The woman understands the reporter's concerns, but she urges the boy to ask his parents in the future if he wants to continue seeing her daughter. Although the reporter did not get the story he was after, he was still able to find a story out of this event: "A love that crosses class boundaries." It helped him to see the social divide in the city more clearly now that the dust has settled. Even so, he thanks Kat for her help, and she hopes to see his story on the front page. Walkthrough Ask people about the boy in the photo until you get answers; you'll get them from a woman with sunglasses, and a man wearing pink trousers. When you reach the boat terminal, talk to the man there and take a picture of the target from a distance. To ensure you get her face in the shot, you can stand on top of the freighter in front of you. When you reach Lei Elgona, tail the target to her "hideout" which will trigger a brief cutscene in which a small girl will appear. Take a picture of both the girl and the target, then take another picture of the building. The mission is pretty much completed at this point, so enjoy the ensuing conversation. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2